


The Third Ending

by Gemmynoid



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other, Rating may rise, SPOILERS FOR GAME END, well slight spoilers but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmynoid/pseuds/Gemmynoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puppeteer is simply playing a game of OFF... When something goes wrong at the end. There's a third ending. Curiosity pushes the Player to explore, and she falls through to the Zones of OFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So hi. uvu I decided to write this up today, just because I'm bored and I've had this idea for a while, but never got around to fleshing it out, so if it seems crappy and rushed in a few places, that's me being myself. :T
> 
> I hope you enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sandentwins for pointing out French errors! I have fixed that.

The Puppeteer wasn't expecting anything, not at this point, but as she was tapping through the dialogue between the Batter and the Judge at the end, the music stopped abruptly, as well as the dialogue. The Player had played this before, and she  _knew_  this wasn't supposed to happen. Then the Judge's sprite turned to look at her.

**I have a better idea for you, dear PUPPETEER. Instead of choosing sides, why don't you join us?**

The Puppeteer could have sworn his smile got bigger...

The screen flashed and blacked out, before showing a dim room. It was empty. The Batter's sprite was missing and none of the keys worked.

A dialogue box appeared and the Queen's dialogue sound played:

**Oh, there you are PUPPETEER, it's about time you showed up for the tea party.**

The Player was aware of a pulling sensation, then they lost consciousness.

* * *

 They heard some muffled chattering in French as they woke. Opening their eyes, they could make out two blurry figures. One wore a cat mask and a overlarge sweater while the other was decked out in a baseball player's uniform. As the world came into focus, so did the sound.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, mon cher Batteur, elle semble avoir atterri ici. Mais je crois que tu sais quelque chose sur la question." The voice came from the masked man, who they now recognized as Zacharie, the wayfaring merchant.

"Même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas mon idée., Zacharie." The other said, now they knew it was the Batter.

"... You do know I can't understand a thing that's coming from your mouths right now..." They said, sitting up. They were in a corner of Zacharie's shop, lying on a pile of tunics and Luck Tickets.

The two men looked at them. "Ah ah! You're awake!" The masked one said.

"And about time too." The Batter said, walking towards them.

They rubbed their eyes, awfully disoriented. "What happened...? Where am I?" They looked around.

"You're in Zone 2. We found you near the library." The Batter stated.

"And with some pretty nasty cuts. I don't know how you got them, or how you survived from them." Zacharie said, tracing his finger in a snaking line down the right side of his throat.

They did the same and felt stitches in the skin. They accordingly felt the rest of their face, finding more on the right side of their face. "Wh... What?"

"You're fine now, of course." The catmasked man said.

They shivered, curling up into a corner. When they looked at their arms, they saw unfamiliar fabric on them. It was soft... And it smelled only a bit different from the shop around them. One of Zacharie's sweaters. The Batter sat beside them. "Why am I here?" The Player asked.

"I don't know where you came from, and I don't know why you're here. You're too different to be an Elsen." He said. They studied their hands. They were paper white now. 

"I-I'm scared..." They buried their face in their arms. The purifier lifted their face.

"Not while I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I call this the end of a /very/ short chapter.


End file.
